Je t'aime
by Aodren
Summary: Severus a toujours aimé Lily,il ne peut pas l'oublier.La dernière année de Severus.Tous les personnages et le monde appartiennent à J.K Rowlings.Désolé pour le résumé, si on peut appelé ça ainsi,c'est que je n'avais pas d'idée pour savoir quoi écrire!
1. Chapter 1

_**Voici le premier chapitre qui est plutôt un Prologue. **_

_**Bonne lecture à tous!**_

Chapitre 1

Mon nom est Severus Rogue...

Je l'ai toujours regardé, sans rien lui dire de mes sentiments. Comment aurais-je pu? Moi, qui n'est qu'un Serpentard montré du doigt par la moitié des élèves de Poudlard. Pratiquement personne ne m'aimait un tant soit peu. Même ceux de ma maison me regardait de haut. Je n'étais pas un Sang-Pur... Non, je n'étais qu'un Sang-mêlé ayant atterri dans la maison de Salazar Serpentard. Mes pires ennemis étaient un groupe de garçons qui se faisaient appelés les Maraudeurs. D'où venait ce nom débile? Je n'en sais rien. Je me le suis demandé tant de fois. Quand personne ne me regardait, je les observais et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de les regarder avec haine. Il y avait d'abord ce rat de Pettigrow. Il n'avait pas l'air de savoir agir et penser par lui-même. À chaque fois qu'il devait faire quelque chose, il demandait l'assistance de ses amis. Ce n'était qu'une poule mouillée qui vivait dans l'ombre des trois autres Maraudeurs. Ensuite venait Remus Lupin. Celui-là, je connaissais son pire secret. C'était un loup-garou, mais je me taisais sur ma découverte, car le directeur me l'avait demandé. Ce vieux fou de Dumbledore avait l'air de croire qu'un monstre pareil avait le droit d'étudier avec des élèves normaux. On dirait qu'il ne se rendait pas compte qu'il mettait ainsi en danger tout le monde en gardant ce monstre sanguinaire près de nous. Le troisième membre était Sirius Black. Il était un Sang-Pur renié par sa famille, car il prenait la défense des Sangs de Bourbe et faisait tout pour mettre le nom respecté des Black dans la boue. La plupart des personnes de ma maison le nommait le « Traître à son sang », ce qui n'était pas faux quand on regardait avec qui il se tenait. Son meilleur ami était cette tâche de James Potter qui, de mon avis, ne méritait pas de vivre. Son passe-temps préféré était de m'humilié à chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion et c'est pourquoi je détestais les Maraudeurs. Ils ne me laissaient jamais en paix. Mais, le pire, c'était qu'il courait après ELLE.

ELLE... Lily Evans. La seule amie que j'ai eu depuis ma tendre enfance et une des seule personne à qui je parlais à Poudlard. On venait de deux maisons différentes, mais on s'entendait bien. Oui... Entendait... Au passé. Et tout ça à cause d'une connerie et de ma part en plus. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais me pardonner un jour. Je sais que je n'aurais pas du, mais quand on aime quelqu'un qui ne semble pas vous remarquer autrement qu'en tant qu'ami, ça fait vraiment mal, et je sais de quoi je parles. Je l'aimais! Ah, oui! Je l'aimais. Peut-être trop... Mais je n'arrivais pas à le lui montrer et encore moins à le lui dire. Comme toute notre amitié a-t-elle pris fin, c'est ça que je veux vous raconter. Peut-être qu'ainsi, je pourrais l'oublier. Refaire ma vie sans trop penser à elle.

Je suis Severus Rogue, alias, le Prince de Sang-mêlé...

_**Alors, voici la fin de ce prologue. J'espère que vous n'avez pas tout détester. J'attendes de vos reviews si vous voulez savoir la suite!**_

_**Aodren**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Voici le deuxième chapitre! Juste en passant, c'est que je veux vous avertir que cette fic allait être très courte. D'ici deux autres chapitre, je crois bien que je vais l'avoir terminée!_**

**_ Bonne lecture!  
_**

Chapitre 2

J'ouvre les yeux difficilement. J'ai toujours détesté les matins et le soleil qui frappait sur ma vitre me rendit un peu de mauvaise humeur. J'aimais bien mieux la nuit et c'est grognon que je me lève de mon lit en poussant un soupir de mécontentement. Il n'y a pas cours aujourd'hui. J'aurais pu rester coucher tellement longtemps, mais, malheureusement, ce n'est pas le cas. Je m'habille avec des gestes d'automate et je sors tranquillement de mon dortoir. Traversant la Salle Commune de Serpentard, je vois Lucius Malfoy en train de lire un livre d'un air concentré et Narcissa Black est assise près de lui, sa tête sur son épaule et les yeux fermés. Je suis prêt à parier que ces deux-là vont finir mariés ensemble peu après la fin de leur scolarité.

Il y a peu de monde dans la Grande Salle. Je déjeune en regardant autour de moi et je suis heureux de la tranquillité de la pièce. Je ferais mieux de me dépêcher de manger avant que trop de monde face leur apparition. Je pousse mon assiette et finis mon verre de jus de citrouille quand mon regard croise deux yeux verts qui me regarde. Je souris à Lily qui me le rend et qui me fait un signe discret pour me montrer la sortie. J'hoche la tête et me lève. Je sors à l'extérieur et l'attends près du lac. Je la vois enfin sortir, mais elle est suivit par quatre garçons. Trois sont en retraits tandis que l'autre ne la lâche pas d'une semelle. Étant à quelques pas de moi, j'entends quelques propos.

- Lily, je t'aime.

- Tu me le répète à longueur de journée, Potter. Ne peux-tu pas changer un peu de refrain?

Un sourire en coin apparait sur les lèvres du Maraudeur.

- Mais j'ai beau répéter, tu ne me crois jamais. Je t'aime vraiment, Lily. Veux-tu sortir avec moi? Juste une sortie, je ne te demande pas plus. On va bien s'amuser, je te le promets. Laisses-moi juste une chance.

- Potter, je te l'ai déjà dit. Toi et moi, c'est impossible. On est trop différent.

- Allez... Juste une petite chance. Laisses-moi te montrer la profondeur des sentiments que je te porte. Quand je te dis que je t'aime, c'est que c'est vrai. Je suis vraiment sérieux envers toi.

Lily s'arrête de marcher et le regarde un moment.

- J'ai envie d'être seule. Pour la dernière fois, laisses-moi, Potter!

James prend un air boudeur et tourne les talons. Ses trois idiot d'amis le regardent. Sirius a un petit rire.

- Et voilà! Il s'est encore fait jeté. Ça fait combien de fois cette semaine?

- Sirius, sois gentil. Ce n'est pas drôle pour James, dit doucement Remus qui part rejoindre James qui est allé s'asseoir sous un arbre et qui est en train de regarder le ciel.

Sirius reste sans bouger un moment. Nos regards se croisent et un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres. Je détourne la tête et m'assis près du lac, m'obligeant à ne pas me tourner vers lui.

- Viens, Peter. On rejoint les autres, dit-il enfin et je me remets à respirer normalement.

Pendant un instant, j'ai cru qu'il se serait encore une fois amusé à m'humilier comme il en a l'habitude.

- Désolé de l'attente, Severus. Potter ne voulait pas me lâcher.

Je lui fais un petit sourire.

- J'ai bien vu.

Elle pousse un soupir et s'étend à mes côtés, fermant ses beaux yeux d'émeraude. Je l'observe attentivement. Ses cheveux rouges sont éparpillés autour de sa tête et elle respire la joie. Je me retiens pour ne pas approcher ma main de son visage d'albâtre. Quand elle est prêt de moi, j'ai toujours l'impression que je ne la mérite pas près de moi. Elle, si belle, si gentille, et moi, si laid, si... Serpentard... Mais jamais elle ne m'a jugée à cause de ma maison. Non, jamais... Et je la respecte pour ça. Elle apprend à connaître les gens avant de les juger, contrairement aux autres membres de sa maison, comme les Maraudeurs.

- Tu as l'air pensive, Lily. Que se passe-t-il?

Elle ouvre les yeux et je la regarde quelques secondes.

- J'imagine que c'est encore à cause de ce crétin de Maraudeur...!

Elle se redresse et regarde droit devant elle.

Lily... Si tu savais comme je t'aime. Je t'aime depuis si longtemps. Aurais-je le courage de te le dire avant qu'il ne soit trop tard?

- James Potter n'est qu'un abruti double d'un arrogant. Il ne comprend vraiment rien à rien. Ce n'est qu'une tête enflée.

J'ai un petit rire en l'entendant.

- Tu viens seulement de le remarquer?

Elle se tourne vers moi. Encore une fois, je suis confrontée à son regard et je me sens incapable de détacher mes yeux des siens. Je me sens comme hypnotisé. Je ne me contrôle plus. Doucement, je me penche vers elle. Elle ne bouge pas. Mon visage s'approche du sien. Elle ferme les yeux à demis. Nos bouches ne sont qu'à quelques millimètres. Encore un peu plus, et nos lèvres vont entrer en contact. Je ferme les yeux, mon cœur bat à toute vitesse.

- J'espère que je ne dérange pas. C'est pas que je m'en voudrais si c'était le cas, mais c'est juste pour faire bonne impression, s'exclame une voix.

Lily et moi, nous sursautons et nous regardons qui a eu l'audace de nous déranger. Surtout dans ce moment crucial. Je jette un regard peu amène à l'inopportun et je me retiens de lui sauter au coup de la manière moldu en reconnaissait James Potter qui fize Lily.

- En fait, Lily, c'est que j'aimerais vraiment beaucoup te parler seul à seul. Et très sérieusement, je ne vais rien faire d'idiots, je veux vraiment juste te parler comme une personne civilisée.

Je prends ma baguette et la serre dans ma main en me levant.

- Oui, tu nous dérange. Et elle ne veut pas...

Lily se lève à son tour et m'oblige à m'arrêter en posant une main sur mon bras. Elle me sourit.

- C'est correct, Severus. Je vais accepter d'avoir une conversation avec lui.

Elle se tourne ensuite vers James.

- Mais pas tout de suite. Disons cet après-midi, à 1 heure, dans notre salle commune si elle est vide.

- D'accord. À cet aprèm, Lily.

Il tourne les talons et je le regarde partir avec un regard noir. Lily se rassit, les yeux dans le vide. Je l'imite et me couche dans l'herbe humide. Les mains derrière la tête, je regarde le ciel bleu.

- Tu vas vraiment le voir?

Elle me fixe et hoche la tête.

- Oui. Je vais lui parler une bonne fois pour toute de ce qu'il ne doit plus faire, car si ça continue comme ça, je ne pourrai pas le supporter plus longtemps.

- Ouais...

Le silence s'installe entre nous. Je sens son regard sur moi, mais je fais comme si je ne le remarquais pas. Je me demande vraiment comment la conversation entre elle et Potter va se dérouler...?

_**Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Voici l'avant dernier chapitre! **_

_** Oui, je sais, c'est vraiment une petite fic toute courte, lol!**_

_** Bonne lecture!  
**_

Chapitre 3

Pendant que Lily était avec Potter, je me faisais du souci. Je me demandais vraiment ce qui se passait, car ça commençait à être long. Ça faisait maintenant 1 heure qu'elle était avec lui. Je lui ai dit que je l'attendrais devant la bibliothèque, mais je commençais à me demander si elle m'avait oublié ou pas. Je me décide à me rendre dans mon dortoir quand j'entends quelqu'un courir derrière moi. Je regarde derrière mon épaule et je vois Lily qui court dans ma direction. La course a rendue ses belles joues roses et je m'arrête pour l'attendre.

- Désolé de l'attente. Je ne voulais pas te faire tant patienter, mais James et moi, on a beaucoup parlé.

Une seule chose retient vraiment mon attention.

- James? Depuis quand est-ce que ce n'est plus Potter, mais James?

Elle rougit et commence à regarder le sol.

- Depuis peu de temps, mais on a parlé et je pense qu'il ne veut pas jouer avec moi. Il avait l'air vraiment sincère et j'ai décidé de lui donner une chance.

Je n'arrives pas à croire ce que j'entends... A-t-elle bien dit laisser une chance à Potter? Ce Maraudeur qui se croit meilleur que tout le monde? Je ne peux pas y croire.

- Tu as décidé de laisser une chance à Potter?

- Oui. Je ne pense pas qu'il veut jouer avec moi. Il n'est pas si méchant que ça.

- Es-tu en train de me dire que tu es en couple avec lui?

Non, Lily. Dis-moi que non. Je t'en prie. Ne me fais pas ça. Tu es ma seule amie, la fille que j'aime...

- Heu bien... Pas vraiment, mais j'ai accepté d'apprendre à le connaître. Je vais voir ce que ça va donner.

ELLE... LA fille... Amie avec mon meilleur ennemi. Lily qui me trahi...

- Tu fais vraiment une grosse erreur, Lily. Potter est quelqu'un d'égoïste et d'imbu de sa personne qui ne pense qu'à lui. Comment peux-tu penser à être amie avec quelqu'un comme lui?

- Tu ne le connais pas bien, Severus. Je sais bien qu'il n'a pas toujours été gentil avec toi, mais...

- Non, Lily. Il ne m'aime pas et c'est réciproque. Tu ne peux pas être amie avec nous deux. C'est impossible. Tu dois choisir.

- Tu ne peux pas me demander ça, Severus.

Elle a l'air vraiment en colère et je me détourne pour partir.

Après ça, on ne s'est pas parlé pendant une semaine entière. Quand on s'est retrouvé, je me suis excusé auprès d'elle de lui avoir donné ce choix. J'étais prêt à tout pour ne pas perdre son amitié. Malheureusement, quelques jours après mes excuses, c'était à son tour de me donner un choix. La magie noire ou elle. Elle n'avait pas l'air de comprendre qu'elle ne pouvait pas me demander de choisir. La magie noire faisait un peu partie de moi. Je n'ai pas accepté sa demandé. Si, moi, je devais accepté son amitié avec Potter, pourquoi, elle, elle ne peut pas m'accepter comme je suis?

C'est ainsi que le lendemain, après m'être fait encore une fois humilié par Potter et sa gang, Lily est venu à mon aide, et je l'ai traité de « Sang de Bourbe ». C'était sorti tout seul et je ne le pensais pas en le disant, mais Lily ne m'a pas pardonné et, moi, je ne lui ai jamais totalement pardonné d'avoir fait une sorte de chantage avec moi. Notre amitié ou la magie noire...

_**Et voici la fin de ce chapitre-ci. Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé?**_

_**Et, je vous avertis, le dernier chapitre va être encore plus court et je m'en excuses d'avance!**_

_**Aodren  
**_


	4. Chapter 4

Ce chapitre est vraiment, mais vraiment court. Désolé.

_**Chapitre 4**_

Mon cœur me fait mal. Lily, tu ne pouvais pas me faire ça. Je t'aime.

J'ai mal... Tellement mal. Je ne sais pas comment faire pour taire cette douleur qui me ronge de l'intérieur.

Maintenant, je la vois tous les jours avec LUI. Je le déteste de toute mon âme. Il m'a enlevé la personne la plus précieuse de ma vie. La seule qui m'empêchait de chuter. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Depuis quelques jours, ils sont officiellement ensemble et je ne peux plus rien faire contre. Je LA vois, collé à lui, lui rendant ses baiser, SON corps proche du sien. Non, je ne peux pas l'accepter. Je les déteste tous. Mais pas toi, Lily. Non, pas toi. Je ne t'oublierai jamais. Tu as été ma première amie et mon premier amour. Tu es une partie de moi. Non, jamais je ne t'oublierai et c'est une promesse.

Une larme coule le long de ma joue.

Pourquoi l'amour fait-il autant mal? J'ai trop mal, et c'est pourquoi je déverserai ma haine à travers mes actes.

Ne m'oublis pas, Lily et excuses mes erreurs passés et ceux que je ferai dans le futur. Je t'aime...

END

_**Oui, vous avez bien vu. C'est bel et bien la fin. Aurais-je le droit à une petite review pour savoir ce que vous avez pensé de cette fic? Car j'aimerais vraiment savoir si elle était bonne ou si elle était... Disons... Nulle?**_

_**Merci aux lecteurs qui ont lu cette fic!**_

_**Aodren **_


End file.
